Een Halloween verrassing
by Compulin
Summary: Harry zit nu in het 7e jaar op Zweinstein. Het is een speciaal Halloween feest en er worden prijzen gegeven. Wat zal de verrassingsprijs zijn die ze kunnen winnen. Zal Draco ooit de waarheid weten over Harry? En zal Harry ooit zijn kostuum uitdoen?
1. Chapter 1

Harry zit nu in het 7e jaar op Zweinstein. Het is een speciaal Halloween feest en er worden prijzen gegeven. Wat zal de verrassingsprijs zijn die ze kunnen winnen. Zal Draco ooit de waarheid weten over Harry? En zal Harry ooit zijn kostuum uitdoen?

"spreken"  
_gedachten_**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 1 - Halloween**

_Halloween _

"Hey, kijk eens wie daar binnen komt." zei een Ravenklauw.  
"Wie is dat? Ik heb haar nog nooit hier gezien. En kijk eens wat ze draagt" zei een Huffelpuf.  
"Ja, ze draagt dreuzelkleding. Misschien is het haar kostuum wel." zei de Ravenklauw lachend.

Draco Malfidus die dicht bij het tweetal stond luisterde naar het gesprek. Hij keek ook op naar degene waar ze het over hadden.  
Hij schrok, want hij had nog nooit zo'n mooi meisje gezien. _Zal ze wel hier op Zweinstein zitten. Ik ken haar niet. _dacht Draco. Draco liep naar het onbekende meisje toe.  
Het meisje zag hem aankomen lopen en liep meteen naar de drukte om zich te verstoppen. Draco probeerde haar nog te vinden, maar het lukte hem niet. Hij liep toen naar de drankjes tafel. Hij bleef telkens op de uitkijk staan voor het onbekende meisje. Hij wou haar graag leren kennen.  
Maar niemand wist wie dat meisje was, behalve natuurlijk professor Perkamentus. Hij wist wie dat was, namelijk niemand minder dan Harry Potter.

_

* * *

Een week voor Halloween_

"Beste studenten. Ik heb een mededeling voor jullie allen." zei professor Perkamentus toen bij het avondeten.  
"Over één week is er een gemaskerd Halloween feest. Er wordt ook een wedstrijd gehouden voor wie het beste kostuum heeft. Diegene die gewonnen heeft krijgt natuurlijk een prijs. De prijs is een verrassing." zei Perkamentus met een glimlach. "Dit feest is anders dan altijd. Het is nu zo geregeld dat iedereen die komt, zonder partner gaat. Nou, dat was de mededeling, dus eet smakelijk." zei hij en Perkamentus ging weer zitten terwijl hij zijn blik over de studenten ging.

_

* * *

Halloween_

_Dat was op het nippertje._ dacht Harry. _Ben ik blij dat ik gekleurde contactlenzen in heb.  
_Iedereen uit Griffoendor wist dat Harry de prachtigste kleur groen heeft in zijn ogen. Zelfs zonder zijn bril zouden ze hem herkennen.  
Harry is verkleed als een meisje in dreuzelkleding. Niemand wist wie hij, of beter gezegd zij, is. Ze hadden haar nog nooit gezien hier op Zweinstein. Harry was ook blij dat hij als laatste uit de Griffoendor-toren was vertrokken, anders wist iedereen hoe hij naar het feest ging.  
"Aha, en wie hebben we hier." vroeg een kille stem achter Harry. Harry schrok en draaide zich om.  
"Uhm…" zei Harry in een meisjesachtige stem.  
"Je hoeft me je naam niet te vertellen als je dat liever niet wilt." zei Malfidus.  
"O, ik heet uhm….Lily." zei Harry.  
"Wat een mooie naam voor zo'n mooi meisje." zei Malfidus glimlachend. "En in wat voor huis zit je?"  
"Ik zit in Griffoendor." zei Harry die een beetje nerveus begon te worden.  
"Jij zit in Griffoendor! Ik heb je anders nog nooit hier gezien. In welk jaar zit je?" zei Malfidus.  
"Ja, ik zit in Griffoendor, ik zit in het zevende jaar. En het klopt dat je me nog nooit gezien hebt, omdat ik vandaag pas hier ben gekomen." zei Harry geïrriteerd. "Maar ik zie daar een vriendin van me, dus excuseer me."  
"O nee, ik zou graag eerst een dans willen hebben met jou." zei Malfidus.  
"Liever niet, ik moet nu echt gaan." zei Harry.  
Harry begon al weg te lopen van Malfidus, maar Malfidus haalde hem in en greep hem bij zijn pols en trok hem mee naar de dansvloer.  
"Je begrijpt me niet, als ik zeg dat ik met jou 'wil' dansen, dan doe ik dat ook. Dat is nou eenmaal mijn reputatie hier op school." zei Malfidus terwijl hij Harry tegen zich aandrukte.  
Harry bloosde diep omdat niemand zich ooit tegen hem heeft aangedrukt.  
"Laat me alsjeblieft los." zei Harry zacht, terwijl hij probeerde weg te komen uit de greep van Malfidus.  
"Nee, eerst een dans, daarna laat ik je misschien gaan Lily." zei Malfidus.  
Opeens kwam er een nieuw nummer en Malfidus begon samen met 'Lily' te dansen.  
"Je kunt goed dansen Malfidus." zei Harry.  
"Draco, ik wil dat je me Draco noemt." zei Malfidus.  
"Oké, Draco." zei Harry met een nerveuze glimlach.

Toen er een nieuw nummer werd gedraaid, kondigde professor Perkamentus aan dat er nog twee nummers werden gedraaid voordat hij de uitslag bekend maakte wie het beste kostuum heeft en wie het mooiste paar is op dit feest. Iedereen keek op toe hij zei 'mooiste paar', want dat had hij niet aangekondigd.  
Harry begon weer met weg te lopen, maar Malfidus hield hem weer tegen.  
"Wij kunnen die prijs wel winnen van het mooiste paar." zei Malfidus.  
"Ik hoef die prijs niet. Ik wil helemaal niet winnen, dus laat me gaan." zei Harry die nu een beetje boos begon te worden.  
"Nee, ik laat je niet gaan. Ik zei dat ik je 'misschien' zou laten gaan, maar dat doe ik niet." zei Malfidus met een glimlach.  
"De prijs voor het beste kostuum gaat naar…." zei professor Perkamentus.  
"Harry Potter. Helaas is hij nu niet meer in de zaal, maar ik geef aan dat niemand hem herkend heeft." zei hij terwijl hij Harry in de ogen keek.  
Harry keek met schrik op toen zijn naam werd opgenoemd. Hij zag een glimlach in de ogen van Perkamentus.  
"En nu de prijs voor het mooiste paar. Het zijn Draco Malfidus en Lily." zei Perkamentus.  
Draco glimlachte naar Harry, terwijl hij met openmond naar de professor staarde.  
_Twee prijzen in één keer. En ik wil ze niet eens._ dacht Harry. _Perkamentus weet precies wie ik ben._

"Kom Lily, laat ons onze prijs ophalen bij Perkamentus." zei Malfidus tegen Harry, terwijl hij Harry aan zijn hand mee nam naar het podium.  
"Wat!" zei Harry. Hij probeerde los te komen uit de greep van Malfidus, maar dat lukte niet. Harry begon te blozen, want iedereen staarde naar hun.  
"Draco, laat me alsjeblieft los, ik kan zelf wel lopen." zei Harry geërgerd.  
Malfidus liet Harry los en Harry liep langs Malfidus heen richting het podium. Malfidus moest even rennen om Harry bij te houden.  
"De prijs die jullie krijgen is een verrassingsprijs die samen geopend moet worden in een aparte ruimte. Dit is een speciale prijs, omdat het alleen maar voor een perfect paar is. Als jullie dat niet zijn, dan kunnen jullie hem niet openen en verdwijnt de prijs weer naar mijn werkkamer." zei professor Perkamentus, terwijl hij de prijs aan Malfidus gaf.

"Oké, waar moeten we de prijs dan openen, in een leeg klaslokaal?" zei Malfidus.  
"Ik weet misschien wel een ruimte waar we hem kunnen openen Draco." zei Harry met een zachte stem.  
"Echt? Ik dacht dat jij hier pas voor het eerst op school was." zei Malfidus met een glimlach.  
"Ik ben hier ook vandaag voor het eerst op school, maar ik heb een rondleiding gekregen van iemand uit Huffelpuf. Ik weet alleen zijn naam niet meer." zei Harry.  
"Oké, laten we dan maar naar die ruimte gaan die jij bedoelt, Lily." zei Malfidus.  
Malfidus pakte de prijs en Harry nam Malfidus aan de hand mee, richting de uitgang.  
Harry liep snel door naar de Kamer van Hoge Nood.  
"Waar gaan we naar toe Lily?" zei Malfidus.  
"We gaan naar een kamer namens 'de Kamer van Hoge Nood'." zei Harry.  
"Mmm, die naam komt me bekent voor. Moet je daar niet een paar keer langs lopen en ergens aan denken voordat er een deur verschijnt?" vroeg Malfidus.  
"Ja, dat klopt. Wat zou jij in de kamer willen hebben?" vroeg Harry.  
"In ieder geval een bank en een tafel. De rest mag jij verzinnen Lily." zei Malfidus  
"Oké, dus ik mag ook de kleur kiezen?" vroeg Harry met sluwe lach.  
"Laten we dat op neutraal houden." zei Malfidus lachend.  
Harry stopte en begon heen en weer te lopen. Hij dacht aan een gezellige ruimte met een neutrale kleur met een bank en tafel. Toen de deur verscheen liepen Harry en Malfidus erop af. Malfidus opende de deur en liet Harry voor.  
"Dank je." zei Harry met een blos op zijn gezicht en hij liep naar binnen.  
Harry liep naar de bank en ging zitten. Malfidus ging ook naar binnen en zette de verassing op tafel en ging naast Harry zitten.

"Professor Perkamentus zei dat we het samen moeten openen." zei Malfidus terwijl hij dichterbij Harry ging zitten.  
"Waarom wou je zo graag die prijs hebben Draco?" zei Harry toen hij naar Malfidus keek.  
"Omdat jij nou eenmaal een knap meisje bent en ik een gevoel heb dat ik je ergens van ken. Ik weet het niet zeker, maar het trekt me naar jou toe." zei Malfidus.  
"Ow, zullen we de verassing maar openen?" zei Harry.  
"Ja, laten we dat gaan doen, Lily." zei Malfidus.  
Harry en Malfidus stoken hun hand uit naar de verassing en raakte elkaar per ongeluk. Harry trok zijn hand terug, omdat het voelde als een stroomschokje. Harry keek naar Malfidus en zag dat hij hetzelfde had gevoeld. Ze keken elkaar in de ogen en probeerde elkaars hand weer aan te raken. Er was nog steeds dat schokje, maar het was een fijn schokje. Het deed niet zeer of zo, maar je voelde het toch.  
"We kunnen nu beter de verassing openen." zei Harry met een blos op z'n gezicht.  
Malfidus knikte ja, en ze maakten nu eindelijk de verassing open.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

"spreken"  
_gedachten_

_Afgelopen keer_

"_We kunnen nu beter de verassing openen."zei Harry met een blos op z'n gezicht.  
__Malfidus knikte ja, en ze maakten nu eindelijk de verassing open.  
_**

* * *

****Hoofdstuk 2 – De verrassing**

_Halloween nacht _

"Wat is dit?" zei Malfidus toen hij en Harry de verrassing opende.  
"Het is een boek over zielpartners." zei Harry in zijn vrouwelijke stem.  
"Zou dit moeten betekenen dat wij zielpartners zijn?" zei Malfidus die nu weer naar Harry keek.  
"Ik denk van wel, ander zouden we de verrassing niet kunnen openen. Dat zei professor Perkamentus ook." zei Harry, terwijl hij naar het boek keek.  
Harry pakte het boek op en bekeek het aan alle kanten. Toen zag hij de naam van de schrijver van het boek en hij schrok.  
"Waarom schrik je?" zei Malfidus met een bezorgde blik in zijn ogen.  
"De schrijvers…die ken ik…" zei Harry die moeilijkheid had met het praten omdat hij nogal erg geschrokken was.  
Malfidus pakte het boek van Harry en keek ook naar de schrijver.  
Op het boek staat **_'Zielpartners door S.Zwarts & R.Lupos'_**.

"Wat? Door een crimineel en een weerwolf?" zei Malfidus geschrokken.  
"Hé, Sirius was geen crimineel en Remus kan er niets aan doen dat hij een weerwolf is." zei Harry met een boze blik in zijn ogen.  
"Hoe ken jij ze eigenlijk?" zei Malfidus nieuwsgierig.  
"Ze zijn vrienden van mijn ouders." zei Harry eerlijk.  
"Dus als hun dit boek hebben geschreven, dan kan het alleen betekenen dat hun zelf ook zielpartners zijn, of niet?" zei Malfidus.  
"Uhm, ja. Misschien hebben ze hun ervaring er in gezet of zo." zei Harry.  
"Laten we het boek maar samen gaan lezen, oké?" zei Malfidus met een sluwe lach.  
"Wat! Samen lezen? Waarom, we kunnen het ook zo doen dat jij het eerst leest en dat je later het boek aan mij geeft." zei Harry nerveus.

Harry ging staan en liep richting de deur. Malfidus ging snel achter hem aan en hield hem tegen. Opeens verdween de deur en begon de ruimte, waar ze zich bevonden, te veranderen.  
"Hé, wat gebeurt er nu weer?" zei Harry terwijl hij om zich heen keek.  
"Ik weet het niet." zei Malfidus. "Maar ik weet wel dat ik wenste dat je niet weg ging."  
"Waarom probeer je me toch tegen te houden Malfidus." zei Harry boos.  
"Ik heb toch gezegd dat je me Draco moet noemen." zei Malfidus. "En ik houdt je alleen maar tegen, omdat ik je iets beter wil leren kennen."  
"En ik heb daar niets over te beslissen? Als ik jou zou willen kennen, dan bleef ik wel. Maar omdat dat niet het geval is, ga ik weg." zei Harry. "Dus laat me gaan."  
"Nee." zei Malfidus.

Terwijl Harry en Malfidus aan het praten waren kwam er een andere bank en tafel te staan, maar ook een deur naar een slaapkamer.  
Harry zag de deur en liep er zonder te denken naartoe.  
"Dat is niet de uitgang hoor." zei Malfidus met een sluwe glimlach op zijn gezicht.  
"Wat moet ik doen voordat je me laat gaan." zei Harry.  
"Ik wil…." zei Malfidus. "Ik wil een kus van jou, Lily."  
"Een kus….een kus!" zei Harry geschrokken. "Wat voor één eigenlijk?"  
"Een kus op de mond. Misschien, als je het fijn vind, met onze tong." zei Malfidus.  
"O nee, niet met je tong." zei Harry.

_Waarom ik? Wat heb ik gedaan om Malfidus te verdienen als een zielpartner?  
_Malfidus liep naar Harry toe en pakte hem bij zijn hand. Toen liep hij met Harry aan de hand naar de bank en ging zitten. Hij trok Harry met zich mee en Harry viel op hem neer.  
"Alsjeblieft? Het is maar één kus." zei Malfidus bijna smekend.  
"Uhm……oké, het blijft bij één kus en dan laat je me gaan, beloof me dat." zei Harry.  
"Ik beloof het." zei Malfidus blij.  
Malfidus trok Harry dichter naar zich toe en keek in de mooie ogen van Harry.  
"Je heb echt mooie ogen, het lijkt net alsof je een andere kleur eronder hebt., maar het zijn de mooiste paar ogen die ik ooit heb gezien." zei Malfidus betoverend door Harry's ogen.  
"Oh, dank je. Maar jij hebt ook hele mooie ogen hoor." zei Harry die in Malfidus's ogen keek.  
Malfidus leunde dichter tegen Harry aan, zodat hun lippen elkaar nog niet raken.  
"Uhm…Drammm…" zei Harry, maar werd gestopt toen Malfidus hem met veel passie kuste. Malfidus drong zijn tong bij Harry naar binnen en al gauw begon Harry terug te zoenen.

Na enkele minuten stopten ze om op adem te komen.  
"Laat me nu alsjeblieft gaan Draco." zei Harry.  
"Nee, ik heb nog één vraag voor je." zei Malfidus.  
"Wie ben jij in werkelijkheid?" zei Malfidus terwijl hij diep in de ogen keek van Harry.  
"Wie ik ben? Waarom vraag je dat. Ik heet Lilly." zei Harry nerveus. "Alsjeblieft, laat me nu gaan. Ik ben nogal moe en ik wil morgen op tijd komen voor mijn eerste les."  
"Nee, ik wil eerst nog weten wie je bent." zei Malfidus.  
"Ik weet iets beters." zei Harry. "Ik geef je wat tips en je mag raden wie ik ben. We komen dan één keer per week op vrijdag weer hier om een stukje te lezen ui thet boek en dangeef ik je nog een tip of je mag me zeggen wie ik ben. We moeten wel een tijdstip afspreken."  
"Oké, wat dacht je van acht uur s'avonds?" zei Malfidus.  
"Ja, dat is goed. Maar laat me dan nu gaan." zei Harry.  
"Oké, omdat je me dat zo vriendelijk vraagt." zei Malfidus met een glimlach. "Tot vrijdag, Lily."  
"Tot vrijdag, Draco" zei Harry terwijl hij naar de deur liep die net weer verscheen.


End file.
